Nothing but his T-Shirt on
by kakifuarika
Summary: There they were nothing but the sound of pouring rain outside and their heartbeats. Robin pulled up the sheets over their entwined bodies as he held her close. Starfire smiled at the events of the night. This was just perfect, no dramas and no confusions. He loved her and she loved him back, that was all that matters. High school AU and NOT a song fic. Pure RobStar fluff guys! R


This is just some stupid Highschool AU of Robin and Starfire. Let's face it, we all have those moments when we listen to a song and instantly thinks of a story. Well this is one of those moments.

**NOTE: They don't have powers here, they're just normal teen agers. Although Robin is a Black Belter in martial arts and Cyborg has a prosthetic arm. Starfire… well she gets cold and stuff.**

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans! If I did then it would purely be RobStar episodes and they would've been in season 8 by now and not be cancelled. But no, Larry isn't here to bend reality :/

Disclaimer 0.2: also I don't own the song T-Shirt by Shontelle in which this story was inspired, though it had no connection to the meaning of the song :))

* * *

_RIIIIIIIIIING! _

The hallway was beginning to fill up with students coming out of their last period. Finally the day was over and they could all go out to relax, not worrying about home work and whatnot because it was a Friday, time to have fun and go out with friends. Most of the students rushed out of the school, anxious to have some Friday night fun but a certain red head walked up to her locker and placed nearly all her books. She didn't have to worry on any home work because she did them in advance; she had to because she was running for this year's graduating class valedictorian.

As she was putting her last few books in her locker, Mas and Menos approached her saying something in Spanish but as interrupted by a piercing glare from a certain onyx haired boy approaching them. Alarmed, they gulped and turned away.

Starfire closed the door and looked at him with a straight face. "Must you always do that?" She asked. He smirked at her formality, she couldn't shake it off and it made her sound British sometimes… well she was British, in her dad's side at least. "What? I only gave them a warning!" He reasoned out. This was the part she disliked the most about Robin. He can be so possessive at times. Although it was sweet, he can become overly possessive and so sometimes boys would be afraid to get close to her fearing Robin might end their lives in less than a minute. She shrugged it off as Robin took her bag and they made their way to the front of the school.

By the stairs, their friends were waiting for them. Garfield, commonly known as Beast Boy, was reading the latest comics issue of his favorite crime fighting team, Teen Titans and beside him was Raven reading some gothic novel. Victor (Cyborg) was just arriving in his white and blue varsity jacket.

"It's a Friday night guys! It's time to have some fun!" Cyborg cheered out. "What do you suggest we do?" Starfire asked. "We could go to the arcade and play Mega Monkey overload 3.0!" BB suggested and received shaking heads which made the geek sulk. "Or we could go to the new dark café downtown, I heard the poetry there is so deep." Raven said and got blank stares from them. Just then an argument broke out on what they should do and where they should go.

Their quarrel was stopped by Starfire shouting. They all fell silent fearing the red head's temper. "Friends, let us not argue like this. I suggest we go out and have the pizza." She calmly said. "Yeah sure, pizza's nice." Beast Boy and Cyborg said in sync. Thus the day was saved by Starfire and they didn't wasted anytime arguing.

In the pizza place, they ordered their usual pizza. Meat Lover's special for all of them except for Beast Boy who preferred the garden pizza since he was a vegetarian. They chatted about their day in school. Beast Boy made some couple of jokes that no one laughed at. Starfire interrogated Raven about the ongoing rumors of Aqualad taking an interest in her which made the Goth girl blush a little and made Beast Boy slightly jealous.

The gathering was broken up by Cyborg who had to sleep early because training starts at 7 am tomorrow. He was in the varsity football of the school and Championships was already next week. Beast Boy received a call from his mom wanting him home, followed by Raven leaving because she wanted to catch up on some poetry in the dark café she was talking about. That left Robin and Starfire in the pizza parlor. They stayed for a couple of minutes, getting some alone time.

As they were about to leave, it had started to rain. "Stay here while I get a taxi to take you home." Robin said while taking of his jacket and giving it to Starfire who was shivering. She was about to stop him but Robin ran to the street, in the rain getting her a taxi but seeing that she lived far away and it was rainy no one would take her home.

Robin ran back to her, soaking wet. "I swear I'd beat those guys up!" He said, getting a little impatient. "It is okay Robin; I can get a taxi on my own. Why don't you go home?" She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I have an idea. My apartment isn't far from here, you can sleep there for the night but seeing that we don't have any umbrellas we have to run there." He said. Without any hesitations, Starfire grabbed his hand and they ran into the rain towards Robin's apartment.

They were laughing as they raced down the wet sidewalk when finally they arrived at his apartment. "That was most fun! we should do something like that again." Starfire said, stepping out of her wet shoes. "Sure thing! The next time it rains." He said smiling at her.

Starfire was in the bathroom taking a hot bath while Robin searched his cabinet for something for her to wear. He knocked on the door and said "Hey Star! This was the smallest thing I could find, I hope it fits you." The door opened to reveal Starfire clad in a small white towel. Robin blushed at his girlfriend as she took the clothes and closed the door. After a few minutes she came out wearing his plain white shirt that was just too big for her. She looked absolutely adorable.

"It seems your body is too petite." He said with a chuckle. She stepped out of the bathroom, blushing at Robin's comment. "And yours is simply fit. I am sorry that I do not have toned muscles such as yours." She said, a little but insulted. Robin hugged her from behind and nuzzled his face by the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry, I was just kidding." He said. She still didn't talk to him. "Well if you weren't petite and my body isn't fit then I wouldn't be able to do this." Robin said.

He swept her off her feet and carried bridal style. He spun around making her laugh and they crash on his bed with him lying on top of her. He looked at the girl below him, her fiery red hair, those tantalizing emerald eyes, her luscious pink lips and her petite yet curvaceous body. He was told himself that this girl was no mere mortal, surely she must be a goddess or an angel sent here on earth to captivate fools like him. And somewhere in his childhood he must've done something good to deserve her.

Starfire giggled as she looked up at the boy above her, his spiky black hair in which she grown fond of playing, his cerulean eyes that were pulling her deeper into him and his muscular build. It wasn't really muscular like those of Cyborg's. It was just right, for her anyways. She pushed him up and giggled again. "Why don't you take a bath first before something further happens?" She suggested. Slightly disappointed, Robin headed for the bathroom and turned the shower on.

She brushed her hair and looked around his room. Starfire spent a considerable amount of time in his room, she has even slept there a couple of times before but she never took the time to really look around. She noticed his shelf full of picture frames mostly filled with her and their friends but at the end, an old looking frame housed a picture of a little boy about 5 years old and his mom and dad stood behind him, they were in front of Eiffel tower.

"My mom and dad had a concert that time and they took me with them." He said, walking out of the bathroom in a dark blue shirt and boxers. "That was also the last time we hung out together." He added. Yes he was the son of famous singers back in the 90s unfortunately shot on stage just after the final song by some unknown sniper. "You must really miss them don't you?" She asked, sitting on his bed. "There are days I wish I had them but I'll survive… besides I have you and the others." He said with a genuine smile lying on the bed.

Starfire began to crawl towards him which made Robin feel nervous. She placed her body on top of his; hear lips centimeters away from his ear, her warm breath tickling it. "Robin… I believe we are alone." She purred as her hand slowly moves across his chest. "Uhm Starfire… I… well… uhm…" He babbled nervously at Starfire's sudden attitude. "And I am growing extremely bored." She added, pouting. "I really think we should wait Star… I mean we're just in High School and… we don't want any mistakes… and I really don't want to hurt you…" He reasoned out. "Why Robin? I am just looking for a little fun." She said.

Robin's heart rate was not intense; he didn't want to do this. Not now anyways, they were graduating of Pete's sake! This was a mistake he didn't want to make. "Come on… all I want to do is to…" She said as her hand sliding towards his shoulder, her legs positioned on either side of his stomach. With a sudden movement Robin's head hit the head board. "Have a pillow fight!" Starfire shouted as she grabbed the pillow beneath him and started attacking.

Robin grabbed the pillow beside him and counter attacked. "What did you think? I wanted to have sex?" Starfire asked hitting him on the chest with a pillow. "Well uhmm… you sound convincing and I thought that but I didn't want to… I can't afford to…" He answered nervously. "Pervert!" she shouted as she took a hit from Robin. "I said I didn't want to! Not now anyways…" He defended himself. Starfire just smiled at him.

The couple was laughing, exchanging hits when Starfire screamed and fell off the edge of the bed. "Starfire!" He shouted running to see if she was okay. "I got you!" She said as she threw her pillow at him, hitting Robin on the face. She ran around the room and Robin chased her. He finally caught her by the waist and he carried her to the bed. They laid down laughing, exhausted from the pillow fight and chasing. Robin fixed up the bed and sighed.

He pulled her beside him and wrapped his arms around her frame. They just laid there in each other's arms. Starfire nuzzled her face on his chest, intoxicated by his scent and looked up. He smiled at her while he stroked her hair. "Starfire?" He broke the silence. "Hm?" The girl responded. He looked her straight in those emerald eyes of hers, smiled genuinely. "I love you!" He said.

There she was, completely caught in the moment. Looking up at him, a boy who had confessed he loved her as if she didn't already know that. This was one of the moments she loved because she was the only witness to how sincere and gentle Robin really was. She loved the way he acted so tough around other people, most of them fearing him but in moments like this, he was completely vulnerable.

"I love you too." She said with a smile and cuddled him. There they were nothing but the sound of pouring rain outside and their heartbeats. Robin pulled up the sheets over their entwined bodies as he held her close. This night was perfect. Out of all the flaws he had, his undeniable past and not to mention his ego, there was still Starfire loving him.

Starfire smiled at the events of the night. This was just perfect, no dramas and no confusions. He loved her and she loved him back, that was all that matters. Starfire felt him kiss her forehead. _"I wish we could be like this every day for the rest of our lives… our bodies entwined in embrace, you and your warmth overflowing me and me, wearing nothing but your t-shirt on."_ She thought as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

That was awfully long but yeah... RobStar will never deserve a drabble! haha hoped you guys liked it though :D

Review. Review. Review. :)


End file.
